


I'm Already There

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Original Character(s), Princess Mechanic brotp, currently on hold sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby takes one last trip halfway around the world to save lives when a devastating earthquake hits. Raven is home learning to juggle life for a few weeks as a single parent during hard milestones in their lives. When a few weeks turn into more, everyone's lives are affected and emotions and strength are challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken a while to put together since I started it. There's a few subjects that I have personal experience with and others that I do not in this fic. So basically I spent a while researching the crap out of things. I apologize for any incorrect information. This will be a multi chapter fic. Any mistakes are mine because I have two amazing beta readers who are perfect and would never make silly mistakes like I do.

Raven looked around the living room with a sigh. Small cars were spilling from a fallen bucket, right next to a miniature table covered in goldfish crackers and an empty sippy cup. Without looking, she knew there were no less than twenty dirty dishes in the sink and spaghetti sauce smeared on the refrigerator door. Bubble Guppies was on the tv, again, for the seventh episode in a row, and two of the three most important people in her life lay spread out on the floor, favorite blankeys in little hands.

Abby had only been gone 16 hours and Raven was already realizing just how much her wife held their daily lives together. How they would last a full month of this, she hadn’t figured out just yet. It only took hearing the cartoons opening theme song play through once again before she shut her eyes, joining the kids in their naptime on the couch.

***

“Raven…Raven! Get up!” The familiar, and loud, voice finally broke through as the brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

“What in the heck Clark?" with an eyebrow raised in the blondes direction, she almost missed the cleaned state of her living room. “Did you clean my house? Better question. Where are my kids?”

On cue, a stampede of little feet sounded down the hallway, followed by a loud squeal that Raven could place anywhere. Hearing her daughter's laughter was music to her ears.

“I did clean. You’re welcome. Mom asked me to stop by now and then while she’s gone. Basically she want’s me to make sure she’s not coming home from cleaning up an earthquake, to a tornado you would leave the house in. I’m also supposed to make sure your not feeding my brother and sister pizza for dinner every night.” The blonde rolled her eyes at the obvious glare she was receiving before sitting on the couch with a sigh. She had already seen the takeout menus on the kitchen table, along with a few other things.

“I saw the pamphlets in the kitchen. You guys are going with the cochlear implants for Taylor then?”

“Yeah we are. It’s what Abby says is best. The hearing aids no longer work at all. Surgery is scheduled for a week after Abby is due home.” Raven took a deep breath and looked towards the hallway, where sounds of both kids playing could be heard.

“Abby leaving now, it’s actually kind of terrible timing. We just started planning out appointments with the specialist and everything in detail. Then the next thing I know, she’s getting a call to be flown halfway across the world.”

Clarke saw the frown on the brunette’s face as she finished speaking. It was only day one and Abby’s absence was already being felt. They both knew, however, that Abby would have never agreed to go unless she was absolutely needed. When the news of the earthquake made it to them, Abby was torn. After getting married and deciding to adopt, they had agreed that medical rescue missions were no longer on the table. The heartbreaking scenes on every news station pulled Abby to volunteer one last time though, and the look on her wife’s face was impossible to shoot down.

_“If I fly out with the emergency response team I could be back in a few weeks. A month tops. Raven, they need so much help right now.”_

Less than 24 hours after the earthquake hit, Abby was on a direct military flight to India.

They were both lost in thought for a few moments until ringing sounded through the room. Quickly grabbing for her cell phone, Raven noted the long distance number and answered immediately.

“Abby?” She asked hopefully. Clarke walked away to check on the kids and give them some privacy.

 _“Yeah, it’s me. Hi honey. It’s great to hear your voice._ ”

“Hey babe. You on your way home yet?” She could almost hear her wife’s eyes roll on the other end. “We miss you already you know. You sound pretty tired.”

_“I miss you guys, too. So much. I still can’t believe i’m leaving you alone with them for so long. Please tell me neither of them has a cast or stitches yet.”_

“Somewhere in that jest I sense serious doubts here Abby. Besides, the ER nurse said the cast would come off in 6 to 8 weeks. That’s not too bad. The table got the brunt of the fall.”

 _“Raven! So help me-”_ Raven’s laughter through the phone cut her off mid sentence.

“They’re fine, Abby. Honestly, I won’t let anything happen to our kids. The oldest one is here too, by the way. Apparently someone doesn’t trust me enough to even feed two children. I mean, honestly. I know how to cook mac and cheese and hot dogs. What kid wouldn't love to live off that for a month?

_“Raven-”_

“Fine, fine. I’ll make sure to switch it up with pizza and chicken nuggets. I can even toss in some jelly beans for dessert. That’s fruit right? I’m kidding. Maybe. Anyways, how was your flight babe? Make it through everything ok?” The sounds coming from down the hall drew Raven to investigate as they continued their conversation.

_“I give up. I’ll make sure to schedule dentist appointments the day I get back and make a trip to the farmers market on my way home from the airport. The flight was fine. I slept off and on when there wasn’t turbulence. We’re at the airstrip now, waiting on transportation to the med stations they have set up. Enough about that though. I don’t have a lot of time. What are my babies doing? I hear them laughing up a storm.”_

Raven smiled as she made it to the playroom door. Clarke had both her younger siblings in a squirming mess as her hands darted from bellies to sides in a tickle fight. The moment Jamie saw his mother in the doorway, he made a break for it.

“Mom! Save me!” The second he was behind her legs, sure to be away from Clarke’s reach, his 6 year old mind was quickly distracted. “Hey! Who’s on the phone? I wanna talk! Can I talk? Oh! Is it Mommy?”

“You are in luck little man. It’s for you.” Raven was quick to put the phone on speaker and hand it over.

“Mommy, when you coming home?”

_“Hey baby. I’ll be gone for a while still. A few weeks. Do you remember what I told you though?”_

“You’ll be home in time for bedtime though, right? You always read my bedtime story.” This was why Raven had chose to put the phone on speaker. Jamie had a tendency to fixate on things, and Abby might need some backup.

_“Not tonight. Soon though. And I will call you every chance I get. I miss you already. Can you tell your sisters I love them for me please?”_

Jamie was spinning in circles with the phone near his face as he shook his head.

“I miss you too! Clarke, Taylor, Mommy says hi. Mommy, will you make dinner tomorrow? I want chicken and noodles. You make them better.” Abby sighed and Clarke gently told her brother he needed to sit down.

_“Jamie, can you sit please? I need you to listen. I won’t be able to make dinner tomorrow. But i’m sure Mom will make great chicken and noodles without me. I promise-”_

“No!” The boy was quick to toss the phone onto the floor and run from the room. Raven waited until the slam of his bedroom door echoed through the hall before reaching for the phone and taking it off speaker. Meanwhile, Clarke scooped the little one at her feet into her arms as both woman stood in the doorway.

“You know he just doesn’t understand. Change isn’t his favorite thing on earth. I’ll have another talk with him."

The noises on Abby's end started to pick up and Raven could hear her wife speaking to someone else for a moment.

_"I'm sorry honey, I have to go. Tell Clarke I'll call her tomorrow, and all three that I love them."_

"I will and we all love you too babe. You have your satellite phone on you right? The lines over there can't be that great in the middle of all this."

With a confirmation and another round I love yous, Abby was out of time. Raven took one last look at her cell phone before pocketing it and turning to Clarke and the toddler in her arms.

Taylor was smiling sweetly up at her, head laying on her sister's shoulder. It was easy to hear Jamie as he was, very loudly, jumping on his bed. She would need to let him calm down before bringing up Abby's absence with him again.

With the thought of appointments, dinner and a to do list longer than she felt necessary for the next few days alone, Raven leaned forward with a sigh. When her head met the wall with a soft thud, Clarke let out a soft laugh.

"We can do this Raven. What's the worse that can happen? it's just a few weeks."

"You just had to go there didn't you? Were doomed now Clarke. We're all doomed." Clarke placed a few soft pats to the brunette's back before walking by with her head shaking.


	2. Day 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how awesome my beta team is? Seariosuly. Shit gets done and we have a blast at it.

Raven 8:57  
I just got roped into being in charge of family day at the school

Octavia 8:59  
Haha, sucks to be you!

Raven 9:02  
I signed you up to run the raffle

Octavia 9:04  
Damnit!

Raven 9:05  
Even better. You’re doing them with Susan

Octavia 9:09  
Sleep with one eye open Reyes

With a satisfied smile, Raven sat her phone down and made sure breakfast was up to her toddler’s standards. Octavia was due to show up within a few minutes for a play date anyway.

Day six without Abby had started exactly as Raven expected. Unfortunately, what she had expected wasn't good.

Jamie had wanted to wear the same shirt for the third day in a row and wouldn't brush his hair. After he had missed the bus and had his third meltdown over his clothes, she had given up and driven him to school. Once there, he had been upset they weren't allowed to drive in the bus lane, so being dropped off in his usual spot had sent him into tears until his teacher had spotted him. She had thanked the teacher multiple times once he was in line with his classmates and calmed down.

Making it home and inside should have been the breath of fresh air she needed. Then, Hurricane Debbie from two doors down had approached her. Debbie was a bubbly blonde with a perfect manicure; she literally owned a white picket fence, was head of the PTA, and had inspired many headaches with her ability to speak without taking breaks to breathe.Abby would have usually chided her for brushing the woman off, so she had forced herself to be courteous.

_"Good morning Raven! I haven't been able to catch Abby, is she home? Family Day at the school is at the end of the month and she's always so willing to lend a hand. I'm up to my neck in plans for the next fundraiser and-" Raven found it hard to breathe just listening to her neighbor go on._

_Halfway through the many fundraising plans being listed, Taylor started to squirm in her arms and Raven went on autopilot. Nodding and a few affirmations, that were luckily well timed, seemed to pacify Debbie just long enough to dig a granola bar from her purse and pass it to the upset toddler on her hip._

_"Well, that is just wonderful then! I'm so glad you could take this off my hands Raven. It's such a relief." Debbie pulled a clipboard from seemingly nowhere and handed it to her with a smile. "Here's the signup sheet for all the activities. Luckily a few moms have volunteered - but not nearly enough. I'm sure you'll have no trouble rounding up help though. I must run now, my Pilates class is about to start. Have a good day!"_

After sliding a plate piled high with fresh cut fruit and pancakes in front of Taylor, Raven glared once more at the clipboard on the counter. She had been tricked. It was the only explanation.

****  
When night finally came, Raven felt prepared. Favorite blankets were clean, dishes were promptly done after dinner, and both kids had baths. They were right on schedule - until they weren't.

The bedtime routine had been one of the most difficult times of the week, but mostly for Taylor. On normal nights she would be falling asleep with her head tucked into the crook of her other mother’s neck, all three of them crammed onto Jamie's bed. Two books and a song later, both kids would be out like a light. Taylor would be put into her own bed right after without a peep. It was a routine they had thankfully developed early on.

_At three weeks old, Taylor proved to be a very clingy baby. Everyone said it was impossible to spoil a newborn, but Raven would be the first to say that everyone was wrong._

_It was going on 3am; Jamie was awake and cuddled into her side. Raven felt the bed dip as her wife slid in next to them. Their beautiful newborn was laying on Abby's chest and whimpering with a sniffle._

_"I've tried everything. I've walked, bounced, and put her in the swing. She's been changed and fed... Raven, honey, let's face it: we may never get to sleep again." With a small laugh, both their eyes went to the baby as Raven reached out to rub her back gently. A loud yawn drew their attention to the toddler between them, little eyes fighting sleep and a pout on his lips. As a last ditch effort, Raven decided maybe a song would lull their little zombies to sleep._

_When the chorus came around to "Hey Jude," Abby joined in, softly singing along. Almost instantly the whimpers and cries stopped, until Abby moved the baby down a few inches. The moment she was pressed into the crook of her mother's neck again, she was fast asleep with The Beatles being sung in her ear._

_Two days later the pediatrician confirmed what they had realized through trial and error; It had never been about the song that calmed their little one, but the vibrations she could feel that were a comfort when Abby or Raven spoke. Being close and tucked under their chins had quickly became her peaceful spot._

Despite the late hour, the three of them found themselves still awake and now five story books in. Jamie was restless and Taylor couldn't seem to get comfortable. Tonight was not going as planned anymore.

The phone ringing just moments before Jamie's eyes were sure to have closed made Raven groan as she retrieved it from the side table with a sigh.

"Whoever this is, you know I have two kids with a bedtime right?" Abby's laugh from the speaker instantly lifted her mood.

_"Hmm, yes. I think I recall something about kids. The hospital just got bombarded by press and news crews galore. I'm hiding out until it all passes."_

"That sounds entertaining, I'm sure. I didn't look at the caller ID. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting a call until tomorrow from you. I'm happy you got to ring early though. We could really do with some mommy magic for bedtime." Setting the phone on speaker, Raven placed it on a pillow and pulled Jamie closer as Taylor pressed her cheek into her mom's neck. Jamie excitedly bounced up and down as Raven got her toddler's attention and gestured to the phone.

"Hi mommy!"

_"Hi baby! Wasn't bedtime about an hour ago? What are you guys still doing up?"_

"We're still doing stories. I get to pick as many as I want!" Raven groaned at his confession. Abby never let him go past two.

 _"I see. Well how about just one more and then sleep time, monster? You have school in the morning."_ With a huff, Jamie went to search for his final story of the night as his parents continued to speak.

_"Honey, did you tell Taylor I'm on the phone? I wish she could hear me right now. I love you baby girl."_

"Yeah. She's looking around for you. Every time I tell her you're on the phone, she points to the FaceTime button. She keeps signing ‘where?’ and ‘love mommy’." Raven gave her daughter a smile and held her close to calm the tears that were starting to form.

While Jamie rooted through his book selection, he smiled happily at finding another favorite of his. He didn't understand the situation, but the phone calls were helping him cope. Unfortunately, Taylor found no comfort in the calls.  
***

Abby stood next to the medical building with her own tears threatening to spill over. The news crews were still positioned just inside the door of the hospital and she had no interest in being interviewed by them. There were too many reporters to slip past unnoticed, and she really needed a moment alone. Looking to the left of the building, Abby managed to walk away without being noticed. Raven's calming voice to their daughter soothed her own nerves just as much as she leaned against one of the open news vans. After thinking it through a moment, she stood up straight with a smile.

"Raven, I actually have an idea. Go into your office and bring Skype up, okay?"

If she was caught, Abby figured the news crew would likely be upset. With the week she was having, she couldn't find it in herself to really care. She had a hunch and if she was right it would make everyone’s day. With a quick look to be sure the camera men were still rolling, she slipped into the nearest van.

***

 

Raven shifted the toddler on her lap into a better position before pulling Jamie up onto her good knee. Within moments, the familiar ding of Skype sounded and her wife's face filled the screen in front of them.

"Mommy! I see you!" Jamie was enthusiastically waving, but the small gasp on her other side drew her attention.

Taylor waved as well for a moment before her little hands started signing how much she loved and missed her mommy. She was bringing both of her parents to tears with the look of innocent happiness she was presenting in each little movement.

 

"I love you all so much. It's so good to see you guys. Hi baby. I love you too sweetie." Abby was wiping away tears as she smiled in response to her children's happiness, signing to her daughter as she spoke. Raven took in Abby's background with a grin.

"Abigail Griffin, did you break into a news van to use Skype?" She was impressed with her wife's maneuver, and laughed when all she received was a shrug in response. Abby was much too busy signing to both of the kids, and blowing kisses every other minute.

Abby was trying to keep one eye on each of them as their eyes started to droop and Jamie began to snore softly on Raven's shoulder. Taylor's hands went still after twenty “I love you's” and one too many yawns.

They had managed to talk for half an hour before Abby heard loud voices headed in her direction. She took in the view of her family in the familiar office with a sad smile. She would have to sign off soon and say goodbye. Before she could say anything, Raven spoke up.

"You look tired Abby. Is everything okay? You can't help anyone if you pass out from exhaustion, you know." Raven finally took a moment to look over her wife in detail. Her hair was in a messy braid, clothes rumpled and with dark circles under her eyes. Raven couldn't help but feel a tug in her chest at the woman she loved looking this way.

"I'm fine Raven, I promise. I am tired, but I've been helping a lot. The past two days have just been harder than I expected. It's been a week since the earthquake - anyone brought in at this point," she shook her head and cleared her throat. Raven didn't need to hear the worst of it, and the voices were right outside the van now. "I need to go. I'll be home in a few weeks though. I love you, so much. Kiss them for me."

"I love you more. Take a break please."

The last thing Raven heard before the screen turned black was a woman's voice and the van door sliding open. Abby's calm voice answered with a sigh, "I can explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well get to see more of Abby and what she's dealing with next chapter. It will be a sad one :(

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was to do one shot from the song "already there". And then it grew. Thanks kc and GB,..,thanks..... Also, come chat with me on tumblr misiu1432


End file.
